Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention pertains to the game of golf, especially for the amateur, but also for the professional since it is a practice and teaching aid.
To excel at the game, it is necessary that the golfer not only have the proper foot set-up, ball position, both between the feet and forward, but to be able to get into that position consistently. The professional does it routinely, the amateur occasionally. When the amateur""s consistency increases, his score decreases.
Once the proper set-up is achieved, the next most important element in making the proper golf swing is being able to make the correct weight transfer from the golfer""s back foot to the golfer""s front foot. Again, the professional does it routinely, the amateur occasionally. It is this -one movement that most amateurs have a problem with, that if it can become routine greatly increases the consistency of good shots for the golfer. This equals lower scores.
What causes the problem for the amateur golfer is that when they start the takeaway of their swing, instead of keeping their upper body in a vertically straight position, they rock their body toward their back foot. This creates momentum to the rear so that when they start their downswing and need to move their weight to their forward foot, they have to fight this rear moving momentum. Few can. They never get to the final finishing position so that they never know how it feels.
The Wunder Wedje is placed under the golfer""s back foot with the flexible hinge side toward the front. It has three positions: 10 degrees, 20 degrees, and 30 degrees. It creates a foot support that allows the golfer to push off of something. This now enables the golfer to make the proper weight transfer from back to front. The more the golfer does it, the more his muscle memory increases until it becomes routine. This is evidenced by the fact that for years, teaching golf professionals have had students place a golf ball under the outside edge of their back foot near the ball of their foot. This created a wedge to give the golfer something to push off against.